Mizuki, Katsuro, Itsumo
Participants Itsumo Yamanaka (no points) Katsuro Uchiha Mizuki Inuzuka Roleplay Itsumo Yamanaka: -Itsy stayed out of sight moving along the trees on the outside of the training grounds she didn’t care what else was happening at the moment she was mad even furious with herself and others her team she had just received a letter and was disappointed. She was mad at herself for being disappointed it wasn’t her place to care who was on her team but she swore that if they let anything happen to her body she would kill them with whatever body she was in. She growled and kicked a rock that was in her path- Stupid -Sighing she stopped seeing a bunny sitting on the ground not far away and she reached into her pocket and pulled out her rope and a carrot that she had taken for her snack. she tied a nose in the rope and lured the bunny closer to her with the carrot once the bunny was eating the carrot she took the rope and put it around the bunnies neck.- “Sorry but I need you to practice” -Itsy then reached into her bag and pulled out the scroll she was about to start training on. Mind Transfer Jutsu It read. It was a Yamanaka Clan jutsu and was special to her and this bunny was going to be her first victim. She read through the scroll a few times looking at the pictures of the hand sign as well as what it said to do and learn. She knew she had to do this to make her father happy she had to get this done.- CastielCaion: Katsuro turned and walked along the treeline as he ignored the two annoying kids, he didn’t want to have to deal with washing his arm gaurds for hours again trying to get the stink out of stone. He walked for a few minutes and could hear an odd noise, he looked into the treeline only to see a tied up rabbit. He froze and continued to watch not making a sound, jumping into the trees above to hide as his sound was muffled by the wind moving through the leaves. He watched as he seen a girl there sounding quite frustrated, reading over a scroll as he blinked and tried to get a better look, closing his eyes and opening them to a single tomoe sharingan, nearly glowing red in the leaves as he looked around and back to the girl, her chakra color was purple, a quiet odd color to him being he hadn’t met this girl before but he continued to watch anyway. Mizuki Inuzuka: -I cant sit still any longer Maroku- Mizuki grumbled as she finished her book and closed it with frustration. Maroku lifted his head with tension and alertness then began to bound towards the shaded tree line behind the tree she took shelter at to read. -Maroku! where are you going!?- she screamed. but before she had time to run after him she felt the weight of an heavy object hit her in the back of the head which nearly knocked her unconscious. Dazed and confused Mizuki whipped her head around to see a alcohol bottle laying by her feet, she looked up to find the man who threw it and realized it was her step-father, drunk as usual. The drunken man grabbed her thick midnight blue hair and pulled her face up to his, his foul breath wafted into her nose which made her lurch. Mizuki whimpered with uneasiness and pain, her heart virtually beating loud enough to hear, she managed to croak out, -let me down damnit, let me down!- His grip firmed as his face twisted into a cynical grin that portrayed his yellow stained teeth. -Not until i get what you owe me, what ive been waiting for.- Slowly the man gazed his eyes down her body showing his intent on what he meant. Mizuki's eyes widened with panic as she realized what he meant. -you're my step father! No, no, no.- She cried out. -Someone Hel..- Before she could finish her sentence her slapped his callused hand over her mouth and shook his head as if he was scolding a child for being disrespectful. -If you scream again, I'll skin you alive girl.- Her step father warned. Thick hot tears streamed down her cheeks as he threatened her, she felt helpless once more and her only companion was no where to be seen. Maroku darted into the tree line to see a girl close to Mizuki's age and his high sense of smell picked up the Uchiha boy from there encounter. The pup barked and snarled madly trying to get help to rescue his master. CastielCaion: He watched the girl then jumped out of the trees using his speed to his advantage, he was average in strength but in his speed he was unparalleled in his team. He landed just outside the tree line where the pup from the day before was running around and whining, something was wrong and he could see it in the pups chakra, It was frantic. He offered a hand waiting for the pup to touch and he said- Show me- He said as they took off, wondering if the wolf was following or not, he had a feeling he knew what was going on. He reached the edge of the village and ran up the wall to the outer building. Running the roof tops he scanned the town for her chakra, seeing where she was as he came upon her being held by a bigger form of chakra, her step dad obviously. He filled with a slight anger as the cold shell of the Uchiha wrapped around him, his emotions filling him and creating a wall where his evil looking sharingan began to look like they were glowing in his dark face. His hand slipped back to grab a kunai as he dove to the ground about 5 feet from the man, his eyes closed as he waited for a second to see the mans reaction. Mizuki Inuzuka: he man held her hair in an iron grip that started to make her head throb and her eyes itchy, with the tears still streaming down her face she began to fight back. No matter what she was never going to let a man take advantage of her, she either died trying or succeeded in winning. Mizuki raised her free'd hand and slapped him open palmed to the right cheek with all the strength she had. His face moved an inch as her palm connected, straightening his head to look her in the eyes with the stentch still caught in his breath he whispered, -Now you are going to get it you stupid bitch!- Screaming with terror she was flipped on her belly with her head smashed into the dirt, he held her head down with his muddy boot and enforced his hands around her wrist then restrained her arms behind her back. Mizuki flailed her body and wriggled as much as she possibly could but to no avail did his vice grip loosen. She screamed again, but was kicked in the back and the wind was knocked right out of her lungs. She coughed and gagged from the hit as her open mouth was dug into the dirt. The poor girl prayed to whatever higher being was watching and prayed that she would be granted salvation. Mizuki felt the urge to look up, slowly she tilted her head to see Katsuro a foot from her head. as she kept looking up she met his piercing red eyes that screamed Uchiha and made her fear and trust him at the same time. Her step father noticed she stopped ressisting and was looking at something with hope gleaming in her face. Still keeping his foot on her back he stood up and met her gaze. infront of him was a 13 year old Uchiha boy with the tomeo and an the intent to kill him in his eyes. Drunk and out of it his judgement was of no use, the tall man kicked Mizuki in her rib cage to keep her from running. she lurched with agony and had the air once again knocked from her lungs. -you want something boy?- he antagonized. -go home to your daddy ya lil cunt, scram.- the man said in a slurred voice. CastielCaion: With the end of his sentence, Katsuro opened his eyes aiming to stare the other man in the eyes, the man should freeze in his tracks. – “Genjtusu: Unknown Fire’’ He said under his breath just to cause an era of terror in the soon to be agony he was going to be feeling, Within a minute the man would be writhing on the ground, Where nothing would be happening normally in the world around them other than a crazy man stumbling drunk, in the man’s mind he would feel his body being burnt alive. Every pain of flames searing away the skin then flesh would flow onto him by the time to jutsu was done. Just before the jutsu kicked in, he walked over leisurely and puts mizu’s arm over his shoulder as he walked into her house, telling her to grab her things as he would then walk back out, stepping over the mans body and walking from the area back to his own house, Where they would find her a bed and he would sit on it knowing she will just want someone to sit with after this whole tubercle. He would then stay with her as long as she would need as he did when his father died for his mother. Even until the next day. Guest_Mizukiinuzuka: Mizuki felt Katsuro's strong arms wrap around her body and pick her up from out of the dirt, he softly put her arm around his shoulder to help with stabilization as she limped into her home to grab what things she could manage to carry. The man who was about to rape her laid there on the ground convulsing in pain and imploring for his mother, Mizuki smirked with small satisfaction then spat on his face before leaving with Katsuro. As they entered the front doors of his home she saw how beautiful it was inside, but felt how heavy the energy sat in the air. She limped alongside Katsuro to a spare bed in his room that sat in the corner with a single feather pillow and a navy blue cotton blanket. she dropped what clothes she had as Maroku took to the spare bed and flopped on it with a sigh of relief. Mizuki looked up to Katsuro as she laid beside Maroku's sleeping body and saw him sit at the edge of her bed with a solemn look on his face. Taking the feather pillow that was on her bed she put it on his lap and rested her head, exhausted and still in shock she could feel her body yearning to rest. Her eyes started to feel heavy and the last thing she remembered was his hand resting on her head.